This invention relates to carton construction and is more particularly concerned with improvements in carton end closures which incorporate an integral carrying handle construction.
Relatively large size carton structures which are formed from cut and scored blanks of foldable sheet material, such as, paperboard, have been provided heretofore which have included a handle arrangement for carrying the same. A carrying handle is particularly desirable where the carton is employed in the marketing of a relatively large quantity of a product having substantial weight, such as, for example, soap powders and detergents, commonly marketed in so called economy size or jumbo packages which are too large and heavy to be conveniently handled by a purchaser when not provided with some type of carrying means. Most prior handle designs which have been provided for such packages either lack sufficient strength to avoid tearing during handling or the cost of providing the handle structure is considered too great in a highly competitive package manufacturing field. Consequently, there is a need for a more rugged handle structure which can be incorporated in the carton with maximum economy of material and with minimum labor.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved carton which may be formed of foldable paperboard, or similar sheet material, and which includes an end closure structure having an integral carrying handle of rugged construction.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved carton construction for packaging products which includes top end closure panels having an integral carrying handle structure which is adapted to be hinged between a flattened position in the plane of the end closure panels and an upright carrying position.
A still more specific object of the invention is to provide a carton structure which is particularly adapted for packaging a product of relatively large volume and substantial weight wherein an integral carrying handle is formed in the top end closure panels which handle is collapsible into the plane of the end closure panels and which is reinforced so as to minimize the risk of tearing when employed in lifting the carton.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved carton of the type described wherein top end closure panels are cut and scored to provide a double panel handle structure comprising reinforcing panels which are hinged to the innermost closure panels and secured to the double panel handle structure.
The invention as claimed herein comprises a tubular carton structure formed of foldable sheet material which includes top end closure panels hinged to the top edges of the side wall panels and foldable into end closing relation with an integral multi-panel handle structure in which the handle panels are derived from the top end closure panels and secured together so as to be connected to the innermost end closure panels.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the accompanying description of the preferred form thereof which is set forth therein by way of example and shown in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout.